


God, Why Can't You Just Tell Me?!

by ohmygodjasmine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Everything is on fire, Fluff, M/M, Smut, angst? who?, assistant!jeonghan, ceo!scoups, everyone is on crack, ive never watched the office, kinda the office inspired, probably, scoups is a rich sugar daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygodjasmine/pseuds/ohmygodjasmine
Summary: “Just get them done by this Friday, thanks.” Seungcheol winked.“Sure boss” Jeonghan replied, red faced and flustered.Perhaps the worst thing about being the live in personal assistant of Choi Seungcheol was not the excessive amount of paperwork or keeping up with his tight schedule, but the fact that he had a massive crush on the billionaire himself.ORJeonghan is the assistant of the CEO of Pledis Co. and doesn't know what to do about his not-so-secret crush on him.





	God, Why Can't You Just Tell Me?!

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my trash dump that is on fire.

“Just get them done by this Friday, thanks.” Seungcheol winked.

“Sure boss” Jeonghan replied, red faced and flustered.

 

Perhaps the worst thing about being the live in personal assistant of Choi Seungcheol was not the excessive amount of paperwork or keeping up with his tight schedule, but the fact that he had a massive crush on the billionaire himself.

 

Jeonghan didn’t know when it started, or how he was even employed in the first place, with his horribly bare resume and extremely limited experience, it was like a dream come true. Working for the richest man in Seoul? If you had told Jeonghan three years ago he would end up like this, he would have smacked you.

 

Oh, and he was a hunk. Jeonghan imagined every night those plump lips kissing the living daylights out of him as those sinfully thick arms hoisted him against a wall out of many from his mansion and- maybe he was getting distracted.

 

He walked to the cafeteria where Jisoo and Soonyoung were waiting for him. They were both sipping their iced americanos like the angsty/ hipster teens they once were, even though they were both well into their twenties.

 

“Why are you all red like that? Did you finally make a move?” Jisoo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“N-no,”

 

“Or did he make a move on you?” Exclaimed Soonyoung, already giddy.

 

“Well, uh, he winked at me?”

 

“That’d definitely a sign. What type of wink was it?” A smirk formed on Jisoo’s face.

 

“What do you mean what type of wink? It was a wink!” Jeonghan was exasperated. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks again. The only thing worse than having a crush is your friends knowing.

 

“Like a ‘we’re good friends sharing a joke’ wink or a ‘I want to screw you’ sorta wink” Soonyoung elaborated.

 

And he tried his best to figure it out. Is he flirting with me, or is he just being nice? Maybe I did something to piss him off, that wink seemed a little too forced, or maybe he actually likes me? But doesn’t he like that girl in marketing, Janet or whatever? He looked in her direction three times today! Or maybe that was because he didn’t want her to mess up- he let out an agonised groan.

 

“I don’t know! You guys are so fucking weird” Whose hair he wanted to pull on, his own, theirs, or Seungcheol’s, he didn’t know.

 

“Aw, come on Hannie, we just want you to get laid!” Soonyoung's cheeks puffed up. It was extremely hard to stay mad at someone who resembled a hamster.

 

“You know he’s right. Come on, Soonyoung, our breaks are up.” The pair collected their rubbish and bid their farewells.

 

Jeonghan sighed. His friends really did want the best for him, but they really didn’t have a clue about dating. Soonyoung was currently pining over a certain man called Jihoon, who happened to be Seungcheol’s business partner and best friend.

 

“What am I gonna do?” he muttered to himself. The fact that he literally lived across the corridor from Seungcheol either. He was royally fucked.

-

Choi Seungcheol was a busy and powerful man, and he certainly didn’t have time for a relationship. So when Yoon Jeonghan waltzed into the job interview three months ago, he knew that maybe that was going to change.

 

He didn’t know why he had hired him. Maybe it was the bright smile, the confident laugh or the soul gazing eyes. He was wrapped around his long, graceful fingers from the very beginning.

 

So when one day, the printer was jammed, and Seungcheol had found Jeonghan and his pretty ass bent over, peering into the damned machine, and it was all he could do to not get an instant hard on right there. The little prick even had the audacity to look back up at him and smirk. He should’ve broken printers more often.

 

(And he may or may not have jacked off to that image.)

-

“Hey Seokmin, Channie, you’re going to the end of financial year party right?” asked the blond male.

 

“Uh, I dunno hyung. Not sure if I want to go.” Chan replied.

 

“Aww why not? Come on, it’ll be fun~” Seokmin pleaded. His assistant was not going to leave him alone with a bunch of drunk and horny colleagues.

 

“You just want me to come so you can complain to me about how gross everyone is and how you haven’t had dick for the past six months.”

 

Jeonghan let out an exaggerated gasp.

 

“Who the hell in this trash hole taught my baby and my fool these bad words? Was it Junhui? I’m gonna beat his ass.”

 

Junhui was the poor accountant, who had to deal with the entire company’s ridiculous absurd spendings.

 

Chan rolled his eyes. “No, hyung, it wasn’t Junhui. I went to highschool, remember? It still haunts me to this very day.”

 

“Okay, whatever, just let me know if you’re coming or not. This party needs to be perfect.” Jeonghan sniffed.

 

“Yeah, only because Seungcheol hyung will be there, right?” Seokmin nudged Chan in the ribs.

 

“N-no! I’m doing the best for this company!” He stammered. Damn, they got me.

 

“Sure, that’s what they all say.” Chan cackled before returning to his desk. Jeonghan never thought that he would see the day his beloved dongsaengs would turn on him. It was truly a wild, wild day.

 

“Oh also, before I leave, I should tell you something.” Seokmin chirped.

 

He leaned in until his lips were inline with Jeonghan’s ear.

 

“About what you should wear to the party,” He whispered. “He likes black chokers.” The fool had a sly grin plastered on his face as he slid out of the room, leaving Jeonghan to his own speechlessness and demise.

-

Jeonghan was completely and utterly exhausted. It had been a long day, filled with organizing Seungcheol’s entire folder cabinet, arranging his documents and other meaningless things that he did to get paid.

 

What he was not expecting, however, was Seungcheol greeting him almost naked, tan skin glistening in the chandeliers of the Choi households, abs rigid and calves bulging. The only thing covering his glory was a teeny weeny white towel. That stupid fucking towel, he thought.

 

“I left you dinner in the kitchen, you should eat it before it gets cold.” He smiled a sleepy smirk.

 

“Oh, thanks. You really didn’t have to.” This situation was far too domestic to be appropriate for the context.

 

“Nah, it’s alright.” God, does he ever realise how effortlessly hot he is?

 

Jeonghan spent his dinner at Seungcheol’s expensive marble table, eating an expensive steak, while the man himself sat opposite to him, staring at him in an unreadable expression, only to leave and smirk at him again. (What is with the goddamn smirks? Some people are just trying to live.)

 

But the real bomber was, only five minutes of lying on his ugh, ridiculously large and soft bed, Seungcheol climbs in with him, still in his almost naked glory, trapping Jeonghan in his arms, his crotch sitting in between the younger’s buttocks.

 

When matters couldn’t get worse, he slides a finger into his mouth and licks a stripe from shoulder to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> huehuehue can you smell the sexual tension?


End file.
